


Whipped

by Lithe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Purely Self Indulgence, banghim, coffee shop AU, like one sentence of Zelo sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithe/pseuds/Lithe
Summary: Himchan is so whipped, really.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write banghim because the tag is lonely. Unbeta-ed.

Himchan is whipped, really.

It’s around 2pm in the afternoon, the air warm and crusty after a small downpour. It was lucky that the sun is now hidden by the heavy grey clouds or Daehyun would not have come down with him for a casual cup of coffee in the vintage little café near the University, hidden behind an excuse of ‘taking a small break’ when it usually lasted for like three hours of procrastination. Daehyun never minded, he likes hearing Himchan’s rants of literally anything since the morning. Plus, he get to see that cute waiter who has been working in there for quite a while, crisp white shirt with a green white stripped apron and a very pretty smile.

But Himchan was not in the cafe because of somebody he likes. “I have standards.” He rolled his eyes when sometimes Daehyun asked about his ‘real’ intention of coming to the same café every single day; he does not believe how someone could not get sick of going to the same place every day for the past two years. But Himchan’s scorn of “You don’t appreciate art” tends to shut him up. Well he’s studying business after all, art is something he could never understands, though he still have doubts that it’s actually Himchan’s reason of being this humble café’s regular customer.

Himchan is not wrong. Despite looking like a bland little shop that blends in with the other similar color shop houses beside it, the café’s interior is comfy, a sweet sepia environment filled with the aroma with freshly brewed coffee and affordable pastries. It’s an air conditioned area, but the rosewood furniture always makes his heart warm, and this shop brews his favorite coffee flavor. Himchan’s internal frustrations fades away after his porcelain cup of caramel colored liquid is finally placed in front of him with a tiny pitcher of milk. Daehyun takes a sip from his Mocha Frappuccino and sighs dreamily at the retreating back of his crush, Youngjae.

“Do you think he’s seeing someone already?” His friend murmured, a hand on his chin, “Such a beautiful person, it will be surprising that he hasn’t isn’t it?”

“Why don’t you just man up and ask, stop acting like a high school girl.” Himchan scrolled through his phone to mute an annoying group chat and leaned back against the cushioned chair with folded arms. Daehyun reluctantly turned his head back and gave a dark scowl, “Can’t a guy have some encouragement?”

“You’re already encouraged from the start, look at your cocky behavior.” Himchan huffed, and just as he’s about to take an elegant sip from his coffee again, someone entered his sight.

Himchan is pretty sure that he is already doomed to be single for the rest of his life after reaching the age of 22 without anyone catching his eye for this whole time, but oh, how very wrong is he.

No wonder his sister told him that stop reaching to conclusions in a hurry.

A few tables behind Daehyun’s annoying presence, sat a lanky guy with thick framed glasses and a white printed T-shirt typing furiously on his Macbook. His looks may not be at the same league as pretty boy Youngjae, but he has this lovely comfy look that Himchan wants to be snuggle against, on his sofa back at home and his manly overall outlook is oh so very tempting to approach indeed. As his eyes continue to trail down, he noticed a tigger sticker on the corner of his laptop, and he instantly gave a faint smile he is unconscious about, and sharp-eyed Daehyun saw it.

“What?” He snapped, before turning his head to where Himchan’s attention was before he could stop him, then gave a really wide smirk as he turned to face his hyung who has a hand on his forehead now.

“Well looks like it’s not because of art you came for in the café afterall.” He grinned. “Totally wonderful Himchan hyung.”  
  
Fuck.

* * *

 

Himchan is whipped, really.

The next day he came to the café half an hour earlier than usual, with a Daehyun he definitely did not intend to ask him out to humiliate further. But he has known Himchan for years, no way is he going to miss this lovely opportunity to return back all the teasing and obnoxious laughter to his infatuation on the waiter. Himchan yelled at him several times along the way, but stopped immediately once he spotted that familiar figure sitting at the same place yet again (since the shop is quite empty after lunch), wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt today and holy shit is that a fucking tattoo-

“That’s a lot of tattoos hyung.” Daehyun whispered but Himchan heard it. The delicate collarbones that peeked out from his shirt is mostly inked, and Himchan really wants to rip the offending material off.

At this moment, Daehyun finally couldn’t hold back and snickered aloud, the unpleasant noise echoed through the all too quiet café, and god that guy raise up his head and the both of them instantly locked eyes with each other.

Himchan chose that moment to turn away and slap Daehyun’s back, causing his friend to wince in pain and shot an accusing look back at him. “The fuck hyung!”

“Shut your mouth now before I show you where I kept my corpses at.” He hissed dangerously at Daehyun, but he did not missed the faint chuckle from his man, well not his man yet but in progress. His mood lifts up instantly.

* * *

 Himchan is whipped, really.

It’s been a month that he has met the love of his life, and finally knows his name after another guy comes to fetch him that one time. His name is Yongguk. Bang Yongguk. What a lovely name.

“If you guys got together won’t your ship name be banghim?” Daehyun snorted aloud and Himchan smacked his head. “Stop thinking of useless things and go find Youngjae already.”

“Yea of course.” Daehyun gave him a victory smirk as he marched to the counter and gave a peck to the unsuspecting waiter, who blushed furiously and hit his elbow.

Yes, Daehyun and Youngjae finally started dating, much to Himchan’s relief and annoyance, relieved that his friend finally fucking stop sighing beside his ear and can maybe leave him alone to stare at Yongguk in peace, but annoyed that Daehyun kept teasing him about the same shit that Himchan used to tell him not too long ago and hover around him like an annoying fly to show off his boyfriend, which poor Himchan hasn’t got one yet. All Himchan wants is to sulk in peace.

* * *

Himchan is whipped, really.

He does not question why Yongguk suddenly appeared one day and always during the same timing as Himchan’s coffee breaks, but he questions why Yongguk was not on his usual seat today, in fact, that guy was not even here today.

‘Maybe he’s sick.’ Himchan consoled himself, but could not help but to be upset at his absence. Himchan did not drink finish his coffee today.

* * *

 Yongguk is whipped, really.

He loves that brown hair beauty who came to his friend’s café every day at 2pm, so he came at 1.30pm to prepare himself. But it seems that he came at half an hour earlier nowadays, but he never asked why, instead he came at 1.

He loves the way his eyes crinkles when he laughs, the elegant way he drank his coffee, the way he sulks and gets irritated by his other friend at times, and the occasional blush he detect on his flair complexion when he caught him looking at him.

He’s so cute. Really.

But Bang Yongguk has no idea how to initiate a conversation, let alone asking for his number.

Jongup laughed unkindly when Yongguk told him about it, and came down one day personally to ‘check’ him out, and needless to say, he was certainly impressed. Yongguk can’t help but to feel proud about it, even though it is quite unnecessary.

But meanwhile he has to focus on his upcoming deadlines, so he had no choice but to stop going to that café for some time.

* * *

 Himchan misses him, he really do. In result he spends half the time sulking in the café and half the time yelling at Daehyun and Youngjae to get a room instead of flirting with each other in front of him. Yes he is being a jerk, yes he is jealous, and he don’t care.

He wants to see Yongguk.

It’s the third week since he last saw Yongguk and his mood has been sour all along. Daehyun is out, thankfully, so he did not see how embarrassing he is, wrapping the blanket all around himself like a burrito and yells in frustration. Then his phone rang and he reluctantly answer it.

“Hyung!” Daehyun’s loud cheery voice pierced through the moody atmosphere Himchan is proud of and he immediately scowled, “What is it? I’m pretty sure you know it’s my ‘sulking’ time so why won’t you let me mope in peace.”

“Ah Himchan hyung~ Just come down would you? I got you some pastries!”

“Why don’t you just come back?”

“Because I have to go somewhere soon and I cannot afford to make two trips! Just hurry up!”

Although Himchan is pretty unconvinced, but he decided it will be good to go out for a breather and probably start a fight with Daehyun instead.

* * *

 It didn’t took long for Himchan to find Daehyun (and Youngjae) at the lobby, but Daehyun seemed to be talking with someone who looks so familiar and- oh, Yongguk.

Yongguk.

Yongguk.

Yongguk.

Yongguk is standing next to the guy whom he recognized the one who fetched him that one time in the café and he is currently talking to Daehyun. And Yongguk, Yongguk is wearing a fucking pastel pink hoodie that is a size too big for him and he is so, so whipped. Now Himchan is panicking internally and he has a mind to just go straight back up and made up an excuse to dismiss Daehyun. But that piece of shit turn his head just in time and waved at him.

“Hyung over here!”

Himchan screams internally as he oh so causally walks towards the group, a practiced smile on his face.

* * *

 Daehyun did a shoddy job of ‘casually leaving both Himchan and Yongguk alone with the cheesecake’ which Himchan has already known his intention a few seconds into his fabricated story, all the way Yongguk had just kept his head low and he swears that his friend Jongup is enjoying the whole show. Then the trio waved them goodbye and Himchan, HImchan does not know what to do.

“Go get him.” Whispered Jongup to Yongguk before he escaped, “Your first date in my café will be free on that day.”

But Yongguk is too flustered to do anything else but to stare at his own two feet. People used to tell him he looks so cool, so strong, so brave but he is anything but that, in fact at this moment he felt like a five year old who lost his mummy in the supermarket and he is pretty sure Himchan is not going to like him at all when he knows the truth. Damn it, Jongup’s bright idea of borrowing Zelo’s pink hoodie to  gain plus points is not going to work out at all he is going to kill him once he gets back-

“You’re so cute.”

Yongguk never snapped his head up that fast, he’s pretty sure his neck almost broke.

“You’re cuter.” He blurted out, then clasped his hand over his mouth in shock.

Himchan’s face immediately scrunched up into a smile. Yongguk can stare at it forever.

“Do you…” Himchan scratched his neck shyly, “Do you want to eat this cheesecake with me? I think I couldn’t finish it all…”

Himchan and Yonggguk are so whipped for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran - The A Team, the melody, I mean. It took me 5 replays to realise it's not a romance song. Stop judging me.


End file.
